Bleakness
by X-Choupi
Summary: La pluie, la douleur, le froid, ses lèvres, ses bras, sa chaleur…


Bleakness

**Warning :** T

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche –si qqun veut bien se dévouer ?

**Résumé : **La pluie, la douleur, le froid, ses lèvres, ses bras, sa chaleur…

**Informations : **Petit couple yaoi cette fois, avec un essai sur du SaruMi. Comme d'habitude je suis pas sûr de ce que ça donner. L'histoire se situe peu après la fin de l'anime. Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà, mais il avait l'impression que ça remontait encore à hier. Et il pensait avoir tarit le flot de ses larmes chaque jour passé, mais immanquablement, le lendemain il se remettait à pleurer. Il était complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire quoi penser. Il avait froid et il tremblait.

Les genoux remontés contre son torse, le dos appuyé sur la pierre froide, le visage caché dans ses mains, il pleurait, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait drue. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, lui collant horriblement à la peau, mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Son skate était retourné un mètre plus loin, mais il n'avait fait aucun geste pour le récupérer. De petites rigoles rouges en provenance d'une blessure peu profonde coloraient sa peau, signe de sa récente chute.

Il aurait put bouger, rentrer chez lui et se soigner, plutôt que de se retrouver là comme un con à pleurer comme une fillette –encore que même une fillette pleurait moins que lui, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Anna endurait la chose. Et quelque part, ça le mettait hors de lui, de se lamenter autant ! Mais voilà, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et le froid engourdissait peu à peu ses membres. Alors il était resté là, contre ce putain de mur qui lui faisait mal au dos, à laisser tout un flot de larmes quitter son corps –encore une fois.

-Mikoto-san, laissa-t-il échapper dans un gémissement plaintif.

Comment pouvait-on autant pleurer pour un seul être ? Après tout, c'est pas comme s'ils avait été marié quoique ce soit d'autres, non. Cet homme avait juste été son Roi, son guide une sorte de sauveur qui lui avait montré un autre chemin, plus clément. Et maintenant qu'il était partit, il se sentait seul et abandonné. Autant devant les autres il essayait de tenir et faisait le brave, autant lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Il aurait voulut lui aussi avoir des bras où se réfugier, une chaleur pour le réconforter, quelqu'un pour lui dire tout bas que demain ça irait mieux. Mais non, il n'avait personne, et ne restait que le froid et la solitude qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Alors il pleurait, encore et encore, ne pouvant qu'espérer qu'un jour ses larmes s'arrêteront, comme par magie…

Pourtant, sa plainte fut entendue, et doucement l'autre s'arrêta devant lui. Aussi trempé que le plus petit, son uniforme lui collait à la peau. Ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau lui collaient au front, et ses lunettes étaient légèrement embuées. Cependant il pouvait clairement distinguer la silhouette de Yata, recroquevillé contre le mur. Il lui semblait tout à coup plus petit que la veille, pu faible, plus frêle, et son cœur se serra à cette vue.

Où était donc passé l'impétueux jeun homme qui répondait à chacune de ses piques avec les poings ? Où était ce skateur qui lui crachait tout sa haine au visage ? Qu'était-il advenu de son petit Misaki ? Il lui sembla que ce dernier avait tout simplement disparut sous la pluie, enfoui sous un monticule de vêtements, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de la froideur du monde. Et il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Cela ramènerait-il son ancien ami s'il venait ouvrir ses bras ? Retrouvait-il son ardent compagnon de combat s'il soulevait un peu ce sweat blanc ? Il n'en était pas sûr… C'était comme si Yata avait complètement disparut depuis la mort de son Roi, comme s'il était…éteint. Et lui, Fushimi Saruhiko n'avait rien put y faire, ne pouvant qu'observer le jeune homme sombrer dans le désespoir. Ce dernier avait-il donc oublié à quel point le monde n'était pas un conte de fée ?

Il serra le poing, une vague de rage traversant son corps, et c'était maintenant l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure qui le taraudait. Parce que lui n'avait pas oublier comme le monde était froid et cruel, parce que lui vivait avec la solitude et la tristesse depuis que Misaki l'avait oublié. Alors oui, quelque part il se réjouissait du spectacle qu'il voyait, autant que cela le désolait, mais aucun des deux partis ne parvenaient réellement à prendre le dessus.

Et il restait simplement là, à observer le skateur, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire : le bousculer un peu pour le réveiller, ou le réconforter entre ses bras ? D'autant plus que le châtain ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu venir et continuait à pleurer. Alors il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard noisette surpris.

Parce qu'il avait sentit comme une présence près de lui, Yata avait d'abord tenté de l'ignorer, peut-être ainsi l'autre s'en irait-il. Mais le malaise était toujours là, alors il avait lentement relevé la tête, son teint palissant à mesure qu'il remontait l'uniforme bleu, jusqu'à tombé sur un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là cet enfoiré ? Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Et merde, pourquoi devait-il le voir dans cet état ?

Surpris, Yata se releva doucement le long du mur, essuyant rapidement ses yeux rouges –même si en fait avec la pluie ses larmes étaient noyées. Il darda alors un regard furieux –ou du moins essaya– sur le Bleu, mai le résultat fut assez déplorable. Pathétique. C'était que Saru pensait à ce moment précis, son ancien ami était juste pathétique, et il lui faisait pitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le singe ? lui grogna-t-il misérablement dessus, la voix éraillé par les pleurs à sa plus grande honte.

-Je venais simplement voir comment se portait mon petit Misaki, répliqua automatique le dit "singe", un sourire moqueur se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Connard, m'appelle pas comme ça ! cingla la réponse.

Doucement, Saru s'approcha de lui, dardant son regard dans le sien.

-Alors, comment va mon petit Misaki après la mort pathétique de son pauvre Roi ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Finalement, il le bousculerait un peu…

Le visage de Yata pâlit un peu plus à ses paroles et son poing se serra, à s'en blanchirent les jointures. De la surprise, son visage passa successivement à l'horreur puis à la haine. Sans plus réfléchir, il se lança sur Saru dans un cri de rage, tentant de le frapper au visage.

-Ta gueule ! Je t'interdis de parler de Mikoto-san comme ça ! lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Dans un simple rire moqueur, Fushimi évita le coup, se décalant simplement sur le côté. Loin d'être en reste, Yata reprit son équilibre et usa de souplesse pour se retourner et tenter cette fois lui mettre un coup de coude en plein nez. Sans plus d'effort, son ennemi évita ce nouveau coup.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais m'interdire dans un état pareil, répondit le Bleu.

-Ta gueule, j't'ai dis ! Ta gueule !

Encore une fois le plus petit partit à l'assaut de son ancien ami, sauf que cette fois ce dernier répliqua et l'attrapa violement par le col. Le surélevant un peu du sol, il approcha son visage du sien.

-Pathétique, tu es tout simplement pathétique Mi-sa-ki ~

-Connard !

D'un geste, Yata se libéra de la prise de Saru, et s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à le frapper. Mais son ennemi fut plus rapide et du revers de la main, lui mit une baffe, assez puissante pour l'envoyer valser à terre. Cette dernière laissa le skateur coi rendu silencieux, il se tenait la joue qui commençait à chauffer –t'ain c'est qu'il y était pas aller de main morte cet enfoiré de singe !

-Grandit un peu Misaki, merde ! lâcha-t-il dans un cri de colère.

Rage et douleur. C'était ce qui montait peu à peu en lui, lui vrillant les tripes et torturant son cœur. Parce que cet imbécile qu'il avait face à lui était décidément complètement aveugle et ne comprenait rien à rien. Et ça le faisait chier ! Parce que Mikoto disparut, il espérait pouvoir retrouver une place dans le cœur de Yata, mais apparemment leurs années de haine avait tout effacé. Restait-il seulement quelque chose de possible entre eux ? Il voulait y croire en tout cas, car c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie.

D'un pas vif, il s'approcha alors de son ancien camarade et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, l'attrapant de nouveau par le col pour le soulever et le rapprocher de son visage. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, et le souffle chaud de Saru s'échouait sur les lèvres gelées de Yata. Un frisson indécelable parcourut le dos ce dernier, qui rougit malgré lui, et trop surpris, ne pensa pas à réagir de suite.

-Il est mort, Suoh Mikoto ne reviendra pas, entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

-Ta gueule Saru ! Je sais bien qu'il reviendra pas ! Putain, je sais bien que c'est con d'attendre qu'il passe cette foutue porte ! Mais merde, j'peux pas m'en empêcher !

Une nouvelle fois il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, parce qu'il avait mal, terriblement mal de cet espoir mal placé. Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et tous les jours à Homra, il attendait de voir la silhouette de son Roi passer la porte, son éternel air blasé collé au visage. Et chaque soir venait s'ajouter une nouvelle déception, comme chaque lendemain voyait son cœur s'alourdir un peu plus et les ténèbres se refermer sur lui.

Lentement, Saru relâcha Misaki, pour doucement passer ses bras autour de lui et le serrer contre lui. Si au début Yata tenta mollement de repousser l'étreinte, il finit néanmoins par l'accepter, parce que cela faisait du bien d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et peu importait à cet instant que ce fut celle de son pire ennemi, cela restait agréable d'avoir des bras pour vous réconforter.

-Je suis là Misaki, lui souffla, je serais toujours là moi, que tu m'aimes ou me déteste.

Même s'il préférerait qu'il l'aime, mais tant qu'il avait une place dans le cœur du skateur, ça lui allait.

-Tu m'as déjà trahit, lui rappela le châtain entre ses bras.

-C'est faux, répliqua le brun.

-Menteur.

-C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi.

-Hein ?

-Idiot.

Lentement, Fushimi se recula et attrapa le visage de l'ancien rouge entre ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Stupéfait, Yata ne réagit même pas, et regarda son ennemi de toujours, les yeux ronds, ne sachant s'il devit s'enfuir ou lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Peut-être les deux ?

-Tu as toujours été dans mon cœur Misaki, et tu y seras toujours.

Non mais franchement, comment devait-il réagir face à une telle déclaration ? Hormis en rougissant de plus belle bien sûr ! Parce que là ça prenait une tournure vraiment flippante. Alors il fit la première chose que lui guida finalement son instinct : la fuite. D'un geste il repoussa Saru, avant de d'échapper à sa et de se glisser hors de sa porté. Il se releva sans attendre et courut en direction de son skate. Il attrapa ce dernier au vol et s'apprêta à le retourner pour grimper dessus et partir le plus loin possible.

Une poigne de fer attrapa son poignet et le ramena derechef contre un corps chaud, le faisait lâcher prise sur son moyen de transport qui chuta à nouveau au sol. Yata n'eut le temps de comprendre que son dos retrouvait durement la pierre froide d'un mur et qu'une bouche avide venait couvrir la sienne, la dévorant. Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son agresseur, il tira sur les mèches, tentant de le faire reculer, mais ce dernier tint bon. En dépit, il mordit les lèvres qui l'assiégeaient.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Saru se recula sous le coup de la douleur, mais il attrapa les jambes de Yata et le souleva, se glissant entre ses cuisses, collant son corps contre le sien. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au plus petit, et le brun en profita pour repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche, glissant cette fois sa langue dans l'ouverture, partant à la recherche de sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans un ballet essoufflant.

Misaki ne put retenir un petit gémissement, parce que ça lui tordait les entrailles, et ça réveillait une chaleur en lui. C'était agréable, trop. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce que justement ça n'aurait jamais du être aussi bon. Pourtant, dans cet océan de douleur, c'était la seule à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, parce que dans ce monde devenu glacial, Saru semblait être la seule source de chaleur qui pouvait le toucher. Alors il finit par accepter ce contact, se laissant aller dans ce baiser qu'on lui offrait. Et lorsque après quelques minutes Fushimi se recula, le laissant haletant, il glissa sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu me laisseras plus hein ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle plaintif.

-Plus jamais, l'entendit-il lui répondre.

-Promis ?

-Juré.

-…Saru… ?

-Hm ?

-Redis-le moi…

-Je t'aime, s'exécuta-t-il dans un sourire.

-…et embrasse-moi…

-A tes ordres, Mi-sa-ki.

-M'appelle p…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, alors que son…petit ami ? l'entrainait dans un nouveau baiser à lui renverser la tête.

* * *

Bon au final, je sais absolument pas ce que ça donne… J'espère juste n'avoir pas trop dévié OOC et que ça vous aura quand même plus !


End file.
